1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a laser pointer. More specifically, the present invention relates to an improved laser pointer with which the presenter can indicate an intended portion by a projected spot formed by projecting a laser beam at, for example, conferences or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, at conferences or the like, presenters often use laser pointers to indicate an intended portion remote from the presenter accurately or to indicate an intended portion explicitly in a dark environment.
A conventional laser pointer (not shown) includes, in general, a cylindrical laser pointer main body as large as, for example, a fountain pen; a driving circuit which is provided in the laser pointer main body and activated by a battery; and a light emission element which is provided near the fore end of the laser pointer main body and serves to emit a red laser beam by the action of the driving circuit, wherein a laser beam is emitted from the fore end of the laser pointer main body by switching on the switch provided at the laser pointer main body. When the laser pointer is used, the fore end of the laser pointer main body is directed to the portion where the presenter intends to indicate.
However, in the conventional laser pointer, since the laser beam is emitted along the axis of the laser pointer, as shown in FIG. 16, the laser beam cannot be projected accurately to the intended portion if the presenter does not align the axis of the laser pointer with the axis of the his arm by bending his wrist.
Consequently, the laser pointer is liable to be held in an unnatural posture, and accordingly the laser beam is liable to become unsteady, so that the projected spot is liable to become unstable, i.e., the projected spot is liable to move. Consequently, the viewer's attention is unfavorably drawn to the moving projected spot.
Further, according to the conventional laser pointer, an intended portion is indicated only by a projected spot formed by projecting a laser beam from a remote place. However, in some cases, the presenter wants to indicate the intended portion directly by the laser pointer itself. Therefore, the laser pointer will be convenient if the laser pointer have a function of enabling the presenter to indicate the intended portion directly by the laser pointer itself.